Busy
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Sakura resolve se ocupar justo no dia em que seu filho quer aprender jutsus. [SasuSaku][Oneshot][Presente pra Misaki Matsuya]


**Disclaimer: Infelizmente Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei u.u**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

"Fala" - Normal

* * *

"O que você tem ensinado ao Satoshi-kun?" 

Sakura indagou, desviando os orbes esmeralda da roupa que estendia, analisando cada movimento que seu marido fazia para colocar o calçado do uniforme do esquadrão da ANBU.

O rapaz continuou sentado numa cadeira, mantendo os olhos fixos em seu trabalho, sem perceber que o colar em seu pescoço mostrava claramente a bela aliança que neste reluzia.

"Nada. Por que?" – A jovem médica-nin continuou olhando, demonstrando um semblante meio cético.

"Nada? Mas eu pensei que vocês saíam para treinar todo dia, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke voltou ao planeta Terra, deparando-se no quintal de sua casa, a alguns metros longe de sua esposa.

"Sim, só treino." – Ele retrucou, parando de mexer em seu calçado e desviando os olhos para a Kunoichi. – Você sabe que eu apenas ensino jutsus simples e lutas com shurikens e kunais, Sakura.

A jovem estendeu mais uma roupa e em seguida, voltou a encarar seu marido.

"Mas então você não está sobrecarregando-o?"

"Não." – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, bastante intrigado. – "Qual é o motivo do interrogatório?"

Sakura abriu um doce e brilhante sorriso.

"É que o Satoshi-kun queria aprender ninjutsus médicos." – Sasuke tentou não se distrair com o sorriso de sua esposa e logo retrucou, mantendo-se sereno:

"Pensei que ele quisesse apenas os jutsus de matança."

A Uchiha suspirou, começando a imaginar o motivo dos homens gostarem apenas daquelas lutas sangrentas e de tirar a vida dos inimigos. Fez uma nota mental de nunca deixar seu filho seguir esse caminho, assim como estava mudando também Sasuke.

"Ainda bem que não." – Ela falou. – "Além do mais, eu não vejo nenhum problema, considerando que eu ensinei a você aquele jutsu de cura."

"Infelizmente."

Sakura fez uma cara em que mesclava surpresa e intriga:

"Nande?" – Sasuke retirou os olhos de sua esposa e começou a arrumar as bandagens em suas pernas, como sempre fazia. Seu rosto conservou a expressão de serenidade enquanto as palavras escapavam de seus lábios:

"Eu preferia quando você cuidava de mim."

A jovem de cabelos róseos sentiu um singelo sorriso brotar em sua face e não hesitou em largar as roupas no cesto, caminhar até o Uchiha e se acocorar na frente dele, olhando-o os olhos, estes transmitindo uma grande felicidade.

"Verdade?"

Sasuke a encarou, sentindo um sorriso maroto ocupar seus lábios.

"Você não acha que eu poderia brincar com isso, não é?" – A jovem fingiu uma expressão pensativa.

"Talvez?"

"Tem certeza que você é minha esposa?"

Sakura conteve uma risada, mas levantou e beijou-o na testa, sorrindo, caminhando em seguida para onde estava estendendo roupas, retornando ao rotineiro trabalho.

"Bom, já que você foi tão romântico comigo, então vou sair mais cedo do hospital pra ficar com você." – A médica-nin comentou e não demorou nem um segundo antes de sentir duas mãos possessivas segurarem sua cintura por trás. Sentiu seu marido beija-la no pescoço, fazendo-a sorrir com a face ligeiramente rubra.

"Ótimo, vou terminar essa missão rápido também." – Sasuke murmurou e virou-a de frente para si, capturando seus tentadores e rosados lábios, ainda tomando posse da cintura dela.

Sakura apenas rezou para que seu filho não aparecesse porque ficaria extremamente vermelha caso isso acontecesse, mas essa preocupação logo evaporou assim que a língua do Uchiha terminou a exploração por sua boca e começava uma dança sensual e ritmada com suas línguas, fazendo arrepios percorrerem sua espinha de cima a baixo.

Ainda iria descobrir como ele mantinha todos aqueles efeitos nela mesmo após tantos anos daquilo.

Sasuke relutou em abandonar os lábios de sua esposa, mas não poderia ficar muito tempo por causa da missão, por isso encerrou o beijo lentamente e logo que se olharam, sentiu o sorriso da jovem fazer uma pequena chama de felicidade acender dentro de si.

"Boa sorte." – Sakura murmurou, sorrindo, ganhando apenas um sorriso maroto de seu marido e um breve 'Ja ne'. Bom, já havia se acostumado com os atos dele.

A jovem saiu de seus devaneios assim que um pequeno ser apareceu correndo pelo quintal, parando em sua frente, com os olhos esverdeados cheios de expectativas e os cabelos escuros e espetados meio arrepiados por ter corrido.

"Oka-san, você vai me ensinar o jutsu médico hoje à noite?" – Sakura desviou os olhos para os lados, tentando achar alguma desculpa após ter lembrado da conversa com Sasuke.

"Er, filho... Acho que hoje não vai dar."

Satoshi amarrou a cara.

"Nande?.?" – Um fraco rubor surgiu na face da Uchiha, acompanhado de uma gota e um sorriso.

"Ah, er... Eu vou estar meio... ocupada hoje à noite."

E ele não imaginava o quanto.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**

Dicionário: 

Owari: Fim

Nande: Por que

Oka-san: Mãe

Ja ne: Até mais, tchau

* * *

**Parece estranho eu estar postando essa fic hoje depois de ter postado ontem a C.A, mas é que o níver da Misaki Matsuya e eu resolvi dar um presentinho pra ela n.n**

**Espero que goste, amiga! Te desejo tudo, tudo, tudo de bom! ;D**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
